


【Black Triangle】Best friends of the country: Oil, metals, money

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, America is a cute bitch, America——the whore of the world, Black triangle, China has the big dick here, Cold War can suck it now, M/M, Money, Money: always the best, Oil, Russia is a good lover, They can’t help but Fxxk, They just want each other’s body, metals, they love each other maybe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: America wants to make Russia angry because Russia don't fuck him again. Meanwhile, China came across America and had a one nightstand.Russia was furious and fucked America back.While both two of them had to call China sugar daddy for a nice fuck.不多解释看英文吧很刺激
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是金钱，有冷战描写 ABO设定 铜臭味老王A，金属味米米A，天然气和石油味露露A  
> This chapter is America x China with little Rusame  
> ABO paro  
> Three alpha fuck each other: China smells like money, America smells like metals and Russia smells like oil

深夜的巷子里，大风呼呼地刮过，王耀再将大衣裹紧了一点，路灯下瘦削的影子在身后拖得很长。转过这个弯走出巷子，路边店面闪烁着的霓虹灯下站着各种打扮的男男女女，三三两两地凑在一起打闹，打量着路过的行人。王耀平时也不喜欢来这种地方，但是他发情期快到了，一个人的发情期可是很难熬的，而且假如他带着一身欲求不满的味道参加发情期后的国际会议，怕是会被所有人嘲笑。  
黑发男人躲在大楼角落的阴影里观察着出入这家酒吧的人，这家酒吧是弗朗西斯推荐的，邀请制，保密性好，即使认出他的身份也不会过于声张。大概都是富家子弟吧，入有侍从递上邀请函接过外套，出有管家开着豪车接走。  
他摸了摸自己大衣口袋里那个小小的信封，那是弗朗西斯早前给他的，风流成性的男人曾推荐他们这些不能随意找人度过发情期的同类到这里来。他原以为他根本不需要的，他有长期合作的人，那个来自东欧的斯拉夫人，紫罗兰的瞳孔里仿佛只映着他的身影，略显冰冷的手指抚上他的身体的感觉美妙至极。  
可是这几个月来，那个银发男人总是对他避而不见，发情期到了也只是应付了事，大概是跟他的金发情人鬼混去了，让他很是郁闷。发情期得不到满足，工作的时候，周围的Omega同事们总是随时冲上来，抓住机会就对他动手动脚；每每到开会的时候，又收到一堆堆的投诉信，投诉他性骚胡乱散发信息素。还是赶紧解决这个麻烦比较好。  
王耀收了收思绪，走向酒吧门口，他拿出那个信封递给侍者，黑色的卡纸上镀着金色的酒吧名字，飞扬的文字在他指尖反射着彩色的灯光。对方用双手恭敬地接过信封，翻过来打开，拿出信封中那张镂金的卡片，对着灯光看了看，“波诺弗瓦先生邀请您来的是吗，王先生？”侍者将卡片放回信封递交回去。  
“耀！”王耀正想回答的时候，背后传来他最不想遇上的人的声音。他转过身看着那个讨厌的金发美//国人，“这么巧啊，琼斯先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德开着他那骚包的暗红色敞篷车，黑西装的外套大大咧咧地打开着露出内里宝蓝色的衬衫，挥着手向他打招呼，“晚上好，想不到你也会来这里。”金发男人向他眨眨眼，“既然我们是熟人，要喝酒的话，不如到我家里一起喝一杯？”  
王耀犹豫了一下，他可不想让这个男人知道他的情况，阿尔弗雷德跟伊万背地里也不知道有什么交易，万一两人合起伙来陷害他……但一想到即将到来的发情期，他还是走向停在路边的敞篷车，找熟人解决总好过在外面随便找陌生人。于是在打开车门的时候，他勾起嘴角，调戏着问了一句：“真的只是喝一杯吗，阿尔弗？”  
“这取决于你，耀。”阿尔弗雷德暗示性地将自己的领带扯松了一点，“我们可以只是喝酒，也可以做点别的事。”他微微低着头却抬起眼睛，碧蓝的眸子在眼镜后紧紧盯着王耀的动作。  
王耀轻声笑了笑，没有回答直接坐到车里，给自己扣上安全带。阿尔弗雷德简直就像止不住嘴一样，一边发动汽车一边问他为什么会来这家酒吧，还以为他不会发现，悄悄释放那仿佛钢铁生锈味道的信息素。王耀故意偏过头露出没有咬痕的腺体，假装不在意地随口说说，“来解决发情期的问题而已。”  
话音刚落，王耀敏锐地注意到身旁男人整个人都僵了一瞬，只是很快就恢复如常，还继续同他调笑。“那我把你从酒吧带走是坏了你的事吗？需要我做点什么补偿？”后视镜里，金发男人流露出来的分明是玩味的笑容，“可你家那位怎么会放任你一个人呢？”  
提到他的长期合作伙伴伊万，王耀冷着脸哼了一声，“你知道就好，我们之间的友情当然比欲望重要，我怎么会为了我自己而冷落我的朋友呢？”他特地无视了关于伊万的问题没有回答，但是阿尔弗雷德仍不放过这个话题。  
“我太感动了！愿我们能度过一个美好的夜晚！真希望布拉金斯基先生不会因此为难你我！”那兴奋劲头倒不像是装的，即使在敞篷车上，阿尔弗雷德散发出的铁锈味也浓烈得就好像要发情的是他而不是王耀自己，呛得王耀咬紧牙关忍住翻涌上来的挑衅感，同样是Alpha，在即将发情的时候被另一个Alpha的信息素这么裹着实在是过于刺激，他忍不住也放出了一丝自己的信息素。  
王耀以为这丝信息素不足以被捕获的，但开着车的男人鼻子确实灵敏。“耀，你闻起来像是我的钱包！”阿尔弗雷德吸了吸鼻子说，“这就是你信息素的味道吗？就这么让你一个人在夜晚的街头乱走真是危险。”他轻佻地对他挑了挑眉，嘴上却不停发问，就好像不逼王耀说出实情就不会罢休，“那位先生到底为什么没在你身边？回答我好吗，耀？”  
王耀顶着突然加重的信息素皱了皱眉，这腥味让他回想起以前那段在刀剑枪口舔血的日子，口气也不客气起来，“这不关你事，大家都是Alpha，又没法绑定，各自处理各自的发情期而已，很正常。”他没想到他这么说让阿尔弗雷德笑得更欢了，一副料到他会这么说的样子让他更加烦闷。  
阿尔弗雷德那双眼睛带着的笑意，在夜色里也摄人心魄，他压低了声音，“那你愿意让我帮你解决这次发情期吗？正好我也快到发情期了，不如我们……”他停顿了一下，车子的速度慢下来，开进他家庄园的大门。  
王耀着实不想说那么多废话，也不想透露太多信息，他没回头，只是盯着不远处那幢房子，更多地释放出自己的信息素，将两人包在其中，“那就别废话，想干什么就直接来，反正不止是喝酒那么简单。”

阿尔弗雷德在车库里停好车，一关上车库门，他和王耀就都默契地不再收敛信息素。后果就是仿佛荷尔蒙炸弹在其中爆炸，他深吸一口气，意外地还挺喜欢这种融合的味道。于是他将自己的安全带解开，却在王耀也准备起身的时候俯过身去，按住黑发男人的手，鼻子贴在对方光洁的后颈腺体上深深地吸了一口气，“我喜欢我们信息素交融的味道，让我的味道留在你身上好吗，耀？”  
王耀嗤笑了一声，“过完这个发情期我们身上想没有对方的味道都难，阿尔弗。”他将阿尔弗雷德推开，自己打开车门走下了车。他靠在车身上，点点头开始打量车库的环境，“想不到你竟然喜欢把车库当展示柜，这墙上的都是你的战利品吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德脸上有点发烫，王耀说的那面墙上，他把自己赢得的每一场战争中对方的标记物，都钉在了上面。这点东西对于年长许多的王耀来说当然是微不足道的，他根本不屑于显摆，说不定如果可以的话，对方更愿意讲述他自己身上伤疤的故事。“是……不说这些了，这没什么。”  
王耀回过头，俯视着他的眼神犀利，宛若能穿透他极度自尊的壳子看到他自卑的内里，“那么，酒呢？”男人单手从最上方一颗颗地解开大衣扣子，修长的手指在黑色的大衣上翻飞，黑白的对比让阿尔弗雷德看得吞了吞口水，转身跳下车跑到车库角落，打开酒柜找寻合适的酒精。  
葡萄酒两个人喝有点暧昧，罐装啤酒又好像过于随意，伏特加或许会让王耀想起他那个东欧的“合作伙伴”，朗姆酒的甜味不知道合不合男人的口味，阿尔弗雷德纠结着，最后还是抽出他最常喝的威士忌。他一手拎着一瓶黑标威士忌，一手拎着两个玻璃杯，抬起头刚想要问王耀要不要试试，就被无声站在他身边的男人吓了一跳。  
王耀抱着双手，一行行查看着他的酒柜，他低下头的时候乌黑的长发从脑后垂下来，掉落在胸前。“你这里有什么？”他伸出手一点点拂过酒瓶的标签，“洋酒这些我也不是很懂，不需要那么高级，反正只是随便喝喝。”  
阿尔弗雷德抱着酒瓶酒杯跳到一边，“我这里也没什么好酒，杰克丹尼？”他向王耀示意怀里的酒瓶，顺手打开冰箱拿出一桶冰块，向他的车子走去。他将冰块桶和杯子都放在车子前盖上，摸出开瓶器打开酒塞，给两个杯子里都倒入琥珀色的酒液、加入冰块，他举起其中一杯，“来吧，耀，不醉不归！”  
王耀与他中间隔着冰桶，也举起酒杯与他碰了碰杯子，“合作愉快。”黑发男人仰头喝下酒，可能是喝得过急，有些酒液从他嘴角流下，在他大衣底下白色的衬衫上留下深色的印记。阿尔弗雷德眼神追随着滑落的酒滴，最后黏在男人滚动的喉结上，觉得自己的手指情不自禁地抽动起来，想要更多地触碰到对方的皮肤。  
王耀仿佛洞悉了他的想法，饶有趣味地挑起眉毛盯着他看了一会，含了一口酒倾身过来扯着他的领带咬上了他的嘴唇。唇舌交汇间，琥珀色的酒液在两人之间滴落，王耀混着皮革的油墨味信息素愈发浓郁，他离开一点，“你还真是年轻，需要我教你怎么来取你想要的吗？”  
“当然不用，”阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，转过身揽过男人的脖子吻回去，手指插在王耀那柔顺的黑发里抓紧，“只是希望你不会退缩。”他一手撑着车子，膝盖强硬地顶入男人的双腿之间，磨蹭着他腿间鼓起的帐篷。  
阿尔弗雷德放在王耀脑后的手顺着怀里人覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的后背一路下滑，在腰窝处流连，开始想象他往常在高大的斯拉夫人身下承欢的样子。“你是怎么跟伊万合作的？”他呢喃着，捏了一把亚//洲人圆润小巧的屁股，以他经历过的伊万的凶狠劲，能受得住伊万的王耀肯定也不是什么善茬。他顺着大腿的曲线感受西装裤下的肌肉一下下地绷紧，期望能让这双腿夹住自己。  
王耀喘着粗气，伸手揽着金发男人的脖子，一边更用力地向上挺身，一边把一条腿搭在身上男人的后腰上，无声地催促着。阿尔弗雷德却仍然对此置若罔闻，不缓不慢地一点点解开身下人贴身的那件白衬衫的纽扣，指尖轻轻划过王耀胸前的旧疤。他刚想着这些伤疤都是谁留下的，就被王耀在唇上狠咬了一口，那低哑的深陷情欲的声音让他十分满足，“不要走神”。  
这些伤疤估计是王耀的敏感点，跟他的东欧情人一样，会因触碰落在疤痕上而在抚摩下微微颤抖着。阿尔弗雷德贴着他的嘴唇轻笑，“这么着急做什么？夜晚还很长，我们还有很多时间。”他任由大衣和衬衫都半挂在王耀身上，一把把人抱起来，走进屋子里。  
阿尔弗雷德把怀里的男人放倒在沙发扶手上，俯在王耀身上，扯掉他黑色长发上松落的发圈，摩挲着勾起他的下巴亲吻那淡色的嘴唇。直到王耀抓着他的后颈把他推开，他才直起身来，看着对方躺在沙发上的景象满意地笑了。王耀黑色的发丝散落在灰白的沙发上，柔白的躯体上泛着情//欲的薄红，但仍然能轻巧地把手从脱到一半纠缠着的衬衫与大衣中抽出来，开始解自己的腰带。  
于是阿尔弗雷德也稍稍离开一点，脱掉早就皱得不成样子的西装外套，“既然要合作，就要有点诚意，”他拉开旁边茶几下的抽屉，从一堆杂物中翻找掏出一管润滑剂，抛给沙发上的王耀，“你自己能搞定的对吗？”  
王耀接住管子打开，挤出一大块在手心，抹在自己下//体。他没有踢掉鞋子，只是将自己的裤子褪下一点，缓慢得好似在表演，将滑腻的手指往后伸去。“我会把自己准备好，那么你的诚意呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德猛地爆发出冷硬的信息素，“我会让你满意地度过这个发情期。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着那白净的手指在阴影里抽插，听着王耀时不时发出的抽气声，慢悠悠地解开自己的衬衫扣子。“耀，你就这么不想慢慢来吗？”，阿尔弗雷德说着，走近沙发，握着亚//洲人稍显瘦弱的小腿将他下半身挂着的衣物全部扯下来，“我们发情期的时间又不短。”  
“别我准备好了你还不来，”，王耀没好气地用挣脱了裤子束缚的腿轻踹了他一脚，加快了手上的动作，空气中弥漫着的信息素散发出浓烈的欲//望，“再废话换我上你了。”  
阿尔弗雷德躲过向他踢来的脚，抓住脚踝往身侧打开露出王耀在身后动作的手。他把身体挤进王耀腿间，往男人的硬挺上抹了一把润滑剂就贴着他的手腕挤进去，“这么熟练，这么快开拓好自己，”他恶意地按上温热的肠道里稍微凸起的那点，“你发情期是喜欢像Omega一样被草吗？”  
王耀反应很大地呻吟出声，脚上却用力顶着他的肩膀把他踢开，自己翻了个身趴在沙发扶手上，向他露出自己扩张好正一下下收缩着的后穴，“我们只是各取所需而已，别太过分了，阿尔弗。”  
不清楚王耀说的到底是伊万还是自己，阿尔弗雷德也不清楚自己心头的火是怎么回事。他将王耀的手按在自己的下体，身下的男人很快明白他的意思，在身后摸索着松开皮带和裤头纽扣，一把扯下他的内裤释放出他的阴茎，由上至下地动作起来。  
阿尔弗雷德舔舐着王耀后背上交错的疤痕，没有错过那小声的吸气声，“那么你和伊万在国际会议上对我的排斥就不过分么？”他轻咬着伤疤边缘的皮肤在上面留下点点吻痕，扯开王耀抚摸着他的手扣在沙发上，扶着自己的阴茎捅进身下男人的后穴。  
王耀原本扭过头来像是想反驳他，刚张开嘴就被他的吻堵上了，他感受着男人的声音被他闷在喉咙里，自己忍不住笑起来，“感觉如何呢？现在我们才是合作关系，”阿尔弗雷德的手特地绕过男人急需关注的阴茎，从下腹部顺着人鱼线覆上那薄薄的一层腹肌，“你想要什么要自己来拿。”  
王耀轻哼一声，将阿尔弗雷德那只到处乱摸的手带到自己身下，隔着他的手一起撸动起来。“感觉不坏，”他扭动着腰，把自己的敏感点往阿尔弗雷德的阴茎上撞，“希望我想要的你能给我。”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得被冒犯到了，“你是把我当按摩棒吗？”他掐着王耀的腰大力往Alpha的内里冲撞，“那么你为何不直接找你的玩具们呢？”他内心纠结着到底会有多少Omega哭着求着要爬上对方的床，又庆幸王耀似乎更偏好体格强壮的Alpha。  
王耀断断续续地呻吟着，嘴上却不饶人，“谁会随便找发情期的对象啊！你是嫌我们麻烦不够吗？”他摇摇头，“别射里面，别标记我，麻烦精。”他还想继续说教，只是在阿尔弗雷德报复性的前后夹击下，他很快就到了高潮，身体颤抖着，射在两人手里，放空了好一会。  
阿尔弗雷德本不想听从男人的话，但他也不想这么早就惹恼刚与他达成一致的男人。也许之后几天还有机会见到发火的王耀吧，他心不在焉地想着，乖乖把自己抽出来，在王耀的大腿间抽插着射出来。他咬着王耀肩膀，用胀大的结磨蹭着男人细腻的大腿根部，想着那里会被他磨蹭到发红、破皮，让王耀走路的姿势都不太正常。“有一天我会让你愿意被我标记的。”  
“那你会要我标记你吗？” 回过神的王耀听到阿尔弗雷德这么说，转过身把毫不设防的他推倒在地毯上，取走他的眼镜放到头顶，“你还是太过自负了。”看似瘦弱的男人力度一点都不小，按着金发男人的腿将他的裤子剥干净，“也许我们之间的合作该换个形式。”

王耀满意不满意他不知道，阿尔弗雷德是很满意的。尽管王耀在发情期一结束就从他家消失了，但他们很快将在国际会议上再次相见。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇冷战，含有部分金钱描写  
> This chapter is Rusame,with little America x China  
> 露露吃醋，把米米操回去  
> Russia was furious and fucked America back.

阿尔弗雷德大步流星地走在长廊上，向寒冷的周遭吐出一口混合着烟味的雾气。他此刻品味的是至高无上的愉悦和满足感，回想起王耀那张写满情欲的亚洲面孔，金属与钞票的美妙气味交融在他的后颈腺体，向世人彰显他明明出身是强大的Alpha，却还是被最强大的国家完完全全地标记的事实。

而这个最强大的国家，可以支配任意Alpha的人，可不就是我自己么。

阿尔弗雷德推了推平光眼镜，嘴角也勾起了餍足的笑意。难得的国际会议，王耀和那个讨厌的俄国人伊万也会在场，何不借此机会挫一挫他的锐气。曾经和王耀是红色的盟友又如何？还不是与我联手干起肮脏的勾当，陷王耀于水深火热之中。但最近王耀和伊万的频频合作关系，让阿尔弗雷德燃起了挥之不去的焦躁感。必须要让那个东方古国更彻底地匍匐到我的脚边……毕竟，谁不爱钱呢？

会议室里，主战场的联五依然是那个联五。亚瑟和弗朗西斯吵吵嚷嚷，阿尔弗雷德假意劝架实际在向盟友施加自己不切实际的提议，只有伊万和王耀坐在一边，务实地讨论着应对气候问题的政策。

众人自然没有忽略掉王耀与阿尔弗雷德之间偶尔暧昧的眼神交流，以及前者身上混合了一丝金属质感的信息素。王耀的信息素原本是钞票的油墨香混杂皮革汗水的气味，如今反倒像是生了锈的金属铸币。大家心知肚明这两个国家昨夜风流韵事，但面上却不道破。

乱七八糟的会议终于结束了，国家们陆续离场，只剩下两个高大男人还坐在桌前。

两个Alpha的视线几乎碰撞出电光火石的火花。一个挑衅，一个隐忍，但两人意识到这是公共场合，都克制住散发信息素攻击对方的冲动。

“伊万，你还不走吗？你的东方美人可是丢下你先走了呢。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我和王耀关系好的很，不劳您费心。劝你还是管好自己的事情吧，小心落得众叛亲离的下场。”伊万紫色的眼眸闪过一抹危险的猩红，这是他威慑敌人的生理反应。

“只要我一天有钱有势，世界就是我的后花园，你的黄粱美梦就永不会成真。说起来，金钱的气息真是美味呢……”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑出声，舌头舔过薄唇，换上了低沉魅惑的声线，“不知道伊万你可有幸品尝？不过是被利用来向公众营业的伙伴关系，就让昔日的暴君如此满足了。”

哐当！伊万从座位上猛然站起，可怜的皮椅歪斜地倒在地板上。石油、天然气、煤油的气味瞬间充斥了宽敞的会议室空间，两人仿佛置身一点就爆的泄漏事故现场。即使是在散发信息素猛攻对方的时刻，银发的Alpha脸上仍带着冷冰冰的笑意。

阿尔弗雷德被铺天盖地席卷而来的Alpha信息素包围牵制，呛鼻的矿物油味让他胃酸翻搅。但他也不是个轻易服输的Alpha，开始源源不断释放出金属气味的信息素，试图挽回身边未被污染的空气。

“你不就是想炫耀和耀一夜情么？想用这点来激怒我，那么恭喜你，你目的达到了。接下来就向你的主忏悔去吧，因为我不会轻易放过你的。”

“呵，谁教训谁还不知道呢？”阿尔弗雷德最看不惯的就是伊万那张纹丝不动的微笑面具，他想要撕裂那个男人装作温柔纯良的假面，品味里面已经腐烂发臭的黑暗欲望。“承认吧，你我并无不同，本质都是为了自己利益可以肆意操纵、践踏世界的国家。你和王耀演的戏码真令我作呕，要靠攀上富裕起来的国家抱团才敢与我抗衡么，弱者也配反驳本英雄的观点。”

阿尔弗雷德的脸上浮现了狠戾的笑容，他的Alpha信息素气势如同千万把金属铸造的利剑，向对面的Alpha刺去。伊万在这尖锐的信息素攻击下也有些不堪忍受，终于发出了野兽般的嘶吼，向面前不知好歹的男人逼近。阿尔弗雷德为这原始的战欲暗暗激动，冰蓝色的瞳孔缩小，汗毛竖立，像某种进入警惕战斗模式的猫科动物。

“阿尔弗雷德，你这是在玩火，”伊万紫色的眼睛蒙上了一层阴翳，眼白布满红血丝。“我的确实力大不如以前，但没到你能随便击败我的程度。”他一把捏紧阿尔弗雷德的下巴，逼迫阿尔弗雷德抬起头看他。阿尔弗雷德自然不会甘愿被伊万的肢体动作威胁，他左臂撞开伊万的束缚，接着正对伊万的小腹来了结实的一拳。

“不如早些认输，跪在地上求饶，并保证你不会再碰专属于我的耀，兴许hero我还能考虑减轻欧洲对你的制裁。”

“唔…！！”满意地看到伊万吃痛的表情，阿尔弗雷德收敛了带上血腥气味的金属信息素，正想再补上一记重拳。不料伊万像是早就看清楚他的动作那样，身体一侧避开阿尔弗雷德的攻击，在做这套动作的同时，他也顺带加倍继续释放自己的信息素，生理的机能逐渐压制阿尔弗雷德。

两人像两只猛兽激烈地撕咬搏斗，会议室里的桌椅都遭了殃，摆在桌上观赏用的鲜花也散落满地，碾得残碎。谁也不愿意服输，不争个你死我活这场战斗便永无停息。

伊万的手肘弯曲，向被勉强压制在桌上的金发男人颈侧砸去——阿尔弗雷德要是反应晚了半秒，可能他的颈内动脉就要被硬生生割断，他心有余悸地瞪着身上的Alpha。他的手臂为了支撑上半身的体重无法动弹，只得聚集腿部的力量用膝盖顶上伊万的腰侧，却被顺势擒住高高举起，再也施展不出反抗。

阿尔弗雷德意识到自己确实是在玩火的时候，一切已经太晚了。

会议室被天然气的味道彻底占领，仿佛只要室外路过的人点一点烟，整个房间能瞬间爆破夷为平地。工业大国的信息素不是盖的，具有天然的攻击力。阿尔弗雷德这才知道，刚才他释放的金属气味只是对伊万的一个引诱，真正能让伊万彻底暴露自己Alpha的能力的，是现在这种情况。

很有挑战性，不是么？阿尔弗雷特的心脏猛烈抨击着胸腔，撕裂了他的疑虑。他已经记不清上一个令他如此心潮澎湃的男人的名字，但他的身体永远忘不了，曾经与伊万在床上的时候征服、开拓、蹂躏的快感。

伊万毫不怜惜地咬上了阿尔弗雷德颈侧的腺体，石油中硫醇的刺鼻气味像液体慢慢渗入Alpha的体内。他被侵犯、被弄脏了。激烈互斥的Alpha信息素让他异常痛苦晕眩，却不足以让他忽视此刻，自己正屈辱地被男人重压在桌板上，衬衫西装裤被撕裂成了几块碎片。

“够了，停手伊万！”终于自由的双手因陌生信息素的入侵而有些颤抖，但阿尔弗雷德还是制止了最后一件内裤也被撕裂的惨剧。“我没有说要和你做！王耀也是自愿让我上的，他嫌弃你的活不行，还去酒吧猎艳，我只是碰巧赶上了，你要泄愤找他去吧！”

伊万施力甩开了他的手，转而捏住了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。窒息感传递来的危险信号，让他浑身发热颤栗，这种热度甚至朝下身传去。“我的活不行？要让你重新领略一下到底行不行吗，阿尔弗雷德，”伊万抓过他的手放在自己的裆部，让他感受那里已经膨胀坚硬起来的形状和热度，“你还是和以前一样，喜欢挑拨离间、渔翁得利呢。”

“咳咳、哈啊……臭狗熊，放开hero……要死了……”伊万又戴回了笑容假面，好整以暇地欣赏阿尔弗雷德扭曲的面容，染上情欲和恐惧的双眸。“没关系，我不会让你这么轻易死掉的。”用温柔的音容说出残忍的话语，让阿尔弗雷德被冻结在原地。但他还是放过了已经留下红痕的脖子，转而色情地揉捏起美国年轻人饱满而富有弹性的胸肉，另一只手也操纵着对方的手抚慰自己的高昂。那里已经滚烫坚硬，前端淌出了液体。

该死的，阿尔弗雷德心想。他现在就像一块金属泡在石油里，被腐蚀，被消融，原子都带上了不安分的电子。而这种被危险笼罩的异样快感，正像一串串电流蔓延至全身。而且要命的是，还是那种离子键很活泼的金属，化学反应的作用施展得很快。阿尔弗雷德一下子全身就沉浸在伊万信息素的包裹之中，呼吸、吞吐甚至他觉得血液里，都是伊万那天然气的味道。

即将到来的，疼痛与恐惧交织的性爱——阿尔弗雷德的脚掌前半蜷起，小腿的肌肉控制不住地僵硬起来。他看到的手伸向自己的小腹，那只该死的熊爪越来越往下身探去。而另一头，阿尔弗雷德刚被标记的腺体还隐隐作痛，而伊万像是担心他继续反抗那样，又往他的腺体咬下去。

又是一阵石油混杂天然气的味道，还是伴随疼痛得似乎要炸毁自己的味道。

阿尔弗雷德动弹不得。一是因为疼痛，Alpha信息素互斥的副作用让他身体只能感受到腺体抗议带来的不适。二是因为该死的信息素，他被伊万注入了，而他自身的信息素毫无反抗余地，身体只能乖乖地接受这个现实。

“阿尔弗雷德，Alpha的生理结构注定只能将自己的信息素在众人面前隐瞒。”伊万满意地审视着阿尔弗雷德屈服于他的信息素而痛苦的样子。“你知道这是为什么吗？因为一旦暴露了原来的面貌，Omega和Beta会恐惧。”

“你这是歪理。”阿尔弗雷德感受他的后颈一阵湿意，是伊万的舌尖在舔舐。“呜嗯……hero才不怕你这头只会咬人的狗熊。”

“可你偏偏就对这种恐惧甘之若饴不是吗……只有它能给你注入新的生命力，带出你体内最美丽、最危险的一面……”冰凉的指尖滑过阿尔弗雷德的脸侧，描摹着五官的轮廓，这种恋人之间温存的错觉让他恍惚。这段话听的他十分受用，果然最了解自己的还是老情人。更别提男人厚实、带着老茧的手掌正技巧性地抚弄着自己的佛罗里达州，那里饥渴地吐出前液，濒临释放的边缘。

接下来的事情就变得理所当然了起来。

伊万弯下腰，猛烈地吮吸啃噬着美国人结实柔韧的胸部和腹肌。这光滑的触感真他妈的好，不愧是好吃好喝伺候出来的资本主义种猪，不得不承认阿尔弗雷德的身体很有魅力。听着超级大国在身下挑逗呻吟，伊万的屌快爆炸了，他急需一个温暖的洞发泄。

伊万从来不压抑自己性欲上的恶趣味。不顾阿尔弗雷德的惊呼挣扎，从桌上一把捞起他的腰杆，抵在了会议室的窗台上。

“你他妈发什么神经！hero会掉下去摔死！”上半身已经探出窗台，阿尔弗雷德别无他法，只得将大腿紧紧地夹在伊万的腰侧，承受着后穴润滑剂和三根手指的入侵。

“嘘——别这么大声，你不想惹来别人的注意？”伊万的手指摩擦着阿尔弗雷德里面粗糙的地方，让阿尔弗雷德第一次感受到被异物入侵时想要挣扎却害怕掉下去摔断脖子的纠结心情。“我说过，不会让你轻易死掉的哦。”伊万给了他一个灿烂的笑容，支撑着他腰肢的手却放松了力道，调笑着金发男人此刻窘迫害怕的表情。此刻在他眼里，自己就是恶魔的化身吧。

“伊万！！呃啊——哈啊！！”他终于戏弄够了，把又滑出半截的身子拖了回来，随之把胀痛的性器抵在后穴，缓慢而坚定地推了进来。火热紧致的内壁立刻饥渴地绞缠上来，不顾主人现在想要核平侵犯者国土的意志，卖力地吮吸着伊万天赋异禀的老二。

伊万爽得发出了低吼，他的双手牢牢地禁锢住阿尔弗雷德的腰肢，猛烈地抽送起来。“多紧致的屁股啊，阿尔弗，你就喜欢这样被填满是不是？平时睡的人太多，忘记被我操到失禁的感觉了？”被操干得失神抽泣的阿尔弗雷德只能呜咽着，表示对他的反驳。

狂风骤雨般的性爱让阿尔弗雷德如同沉沦在巨浪之中，他唯一能做的就是双手抱紧伊万的肩膀，他唯一的浮木，唯一的救命稻草。后背在窗台上摩擦，带来粗糙的痛感，悬在半空的脑袋因失重、血液回流不畅而一片空白，却又不断地绽放着快感的烟火。是被操死还是被摔死的恐惧，也一刻不停地苛责他残存的理智，诉说他是多么轻易沉迷于这种危险的情欲，甚至渴望着更多、更过分的对待。

他是任由伊万操纵摆布的一个残破的布娃娃，伊万可以让他快感不断累积，直到爽到升天；也可以松开支撑他髋部的双手，让他坠入万劫不复的深渊。

伊万似乎不忍心看阿尔弗雷德珍视的德州香消玉殒，毕竟它已经歪歪斜斜地卡在他汗湿的鼻梁上，摇摇欲坠。他抱着怀里人已经被折磨到虚软的身体，却不想带任何怜悯。毕竟这是世界上唯一的超级大国，曾经打败他的对手，最希望将世界掌控在自己手中的国家。伊万只想利用这次机会，再次将美/利/坚能屈服于自己的胯下。就让美/利/坚彻底成为我的东西吧，宁愿让他脑子分裂成两个，一个只能看着我，仰望我，祈求我的眷顾；另一个不顾一切地反对着我，违背我的所有，希望彻底否定我的存在。这样的阿尔弗雷德，才是最理想，最可爱的。

阿尔弗雷德被摁在墙壁上，金色发丝随着伊万顶弄的动作划出一道道轨迹。蜜色的肌肤早已被他自己射出的浊液弄脏，散发着两种信息素交融的气味。结实的大腿依旧肌肉紧绷、颤巍巍地夹在伊万身侧，布满了密密麻麻的咬痕和指印，色情极了。

伊万舔着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，用唇齿在上面留下一长串淤青的吻痕，又粗暴地吻到他双唇肿胀。他要向世人证明，美利坚迟早是属于他的。

阿尔弗雷德眼前发白，原本清明的蓝色眼眸已被情欲与亢奋搅得浑浊一片，甜腻嘶哑的叫声从垂涎的嘴角泄出。他不断的被撞到墙上，伊万用力地握住他的髋部，天赋异禀的凶器没完没了地砸在他生理结构本不该存在的生殖腔。

不然要怎么解释这种要被内射到怀孕的错觉，他发誓伊万是故意顶到最深点才成结的。该死的，他可是个强大的Alpha啊。但却被自己最讨厌的Alpha标记、征服，还可悲地光靠后面就射了好几道。

在成结终于软掉后，不应期也过了，金发男人爱痕累累的躯体又被摁在了会议室的桌上。伊万重新硬起来的性器开始抽送起来，阿尔弗雷德能听到他的精液发出咕啾咕啾的声音，从自己饱受折磨的屁股里溢出，流到大腿上。老天爷！放过美利坚吧！石油，号称是国家的血液，正源源不断地输送进美利坚的国土，被填饱的滋味让他爽到发狂。

“嗯……啊……石油的味道好棒……”阿尔弗雷德残存的理智简直不敢相信这是从自己口中发出的声音。“再射多一点……请继续用石油灌溉我……啊啊！”他身下的性器只能抽搐着、可怜地吐出清液。“好爽……呜嗯……”

伊万如他所愿地，再次用又浓又多、带着石油信息素的精液填满了身下人不断颤抖的屁股深处。把鼻子埋在阿尔弗雷德的发旋，贪婪地嗅着这个男人混合金属血腥味和燃料气味的信息素，伊万奖励般地在他红透的耳廓留下一个轻吻。

“现在的你，闻起来真迷人。”


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇含红色，金钱  
> This chapter includes China x Russia, China x America  
> 耀凸真的棒，谁不爱钱呢！  
> China's dick so big and everyone loves money!

王耀进门的时候，看着这两个人一阵叹气。  
“你们两个是刚完事？”他无奈地看着椅子上的两人。王耀吸吸鼻子，嗅到满会议室都是他两的信息素。你们都干几轮了，要解决问题也不应该挑这地方吧，还有没有点素质。他鄙夷地想。  
阿尔弗雷德放开了扯紧伊万围巾的手，他不满地朝王耀撒娇道:“耀你看看他，他毫不讲理。”  
伊万冷笑说:“他从来都是这样，自以为是世界的中心。不给年轻人一个教训可不行。”  
王耀没好气说：“在我面前你们都是年轻人。”他嫌弃地闻了闻会议室里都是天然气和金属的味道，“你们两个注意场合，这里毕竟是会议室。我不想第二天新闻头条看到世界上前三的三个国家因为生理原因而出现的桃色新闻。”王耀故作震慑地释放自己的信息素，企图能够靠alpha的本能来让他们两个乖乖听话。  
空气里充满了钱的味道，掩盖过刚才的天然气味和金属味。阿尔弗雷德和伊万才激战不久，他们的信息素一小时前为了争夺彼此的Alpha地位都把能放出去的信息素给耗尽了，此刻王耀的信息素于他们而言就像两个脱光了衣服的士兵面对敌人的坦克一样，毫无震慑力，只能任凭对方摆布。  
但是不得不说，钱的味道很吸引人。会议在场的人都知道，很多国家愿意参加这场会议，就是因为有王耀在——他散发信息素的味道实在太好闻了。本来王耀的信息素不算特别，以前大家都有钱，也习惯了被金钱包围的味道。但是近几年全球经济下滑，大家越来越缺钱了，因此本应王耀普普通通的信息素成为大家趋之若鹜的动力。  
不少Omega希望王耀能够一日二十四小时无间断地发情，能够时刻满足他们的需求。出席会议的时候，王耀有时候觉得自己就是被一群狼紧盯着的肉，野兽一般的家伙在盯着他，想要拥抱他，想要被他标记，想要让他的气味能够充满自己。  
太危险了，王耀揉揉自己的太阳穴。最近他出门越来越麻烦了，不仅要留意自己的生理期什么时候发情，更要提防会议中的同行们给他的各种开放暗示。得想办法早日解决这个问题，他才能恢复一点日常的生活。  
于是看到阿尔弗雷德和伊万衣衫不整躺会议室沙发上的样子，王耀想到了能暂时解决很长一段时间的办法。“去酒店吧，那边的环境才适合我们三个。”王耀头靠在门口，对他们两个说。  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万看王耀这种态度，有点好奇王耀想干什么。他们两个不好在这里继续纠缠，都为了王耀已经干过一炮了，现在王耀本人来了，再作争执并没有意义。比起与潜在的情敌竞争，不如好好听情人的甜言蜜语更为受用。  
王耀从口袋里掏出两支喷雾，甩给他们俩。“先盖掉你们身上的味道，走出去小心招惹无辜的Omega们。”那是种能够让Alpha们信息素的味道暂时消除的喷雾，王耀身上随时携带这东西以备不测之需。伊万和阿尔弗雷德现在身体的味道都是对方的，走出去路人不知道发生什么，但也能猜得出他们三个人在会议室里大概干了啥。  
被传出去就太不要脸了。王耀给两个人一套完整的西装，让他们把甩得满地的内裤、衬衫和领带都整齐地穿好。“你们应该还有体力吧？”他嘴角勾起笑意，“还有体力就跟我走。我们换个地方。”等他看到伊万和阿尔弗雷德装扮得人模狗样，就跟刚刚在会议室里面只是绅士们之间的和平争执那样，确定没问题后，三个人一起走出会议室。  
坐在国家们专属的车上，王耀看着两个人变幻莫测的脸，尤其是阿尔弗雷德对他欲言又止的神情，就察觉到刚刚发生了什么。看来是伊万把阿尔弗雷德上了，王耀看着伊万的笑脸想。伊万坐在左边，阿尔弗雷德坐在右边，他们之间夹着王耀，就隔着王耀互瞪。  
伊万的手勾着王耀的肩，他看向阿尔弗雷德说：“我们之间只是经历了一些小小的摩擦，并没有什么坏事。”王耀正想理他，却看到阿尔弗雷德的手从他背后穿过，也勾住他的腰。“对啊，只是小小的摩擦，不是大问题。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
你们再扯我要被你们勒死了，王耀艰难地左右晃了晃自己的身体，发现并没有任何作用。等下让他们好好体会什么叫被钱包围的绝望吧，什么叫用钱能够换来一切的成就吧。王耀内心阴暗地想，正人君子的他从未想过原来有朝一日能够利用自己的信息素来威胁别人。  
“耀，你的腺体还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德恶意地引出话题，“那晚我不小心有些狠了，很痛苦吧。”他抱紧了王耀的腰。“你的信息素味道特别好闻，我还想回味一遍。”说这话的时候，阿尔弗雷德偷偷地又将金属的味道布满了附近的空气。  
伊万闻到这闻到有些不悦，不过他鼻子仔细闻闻，发现阿尔弗雷德的信息素已经包含了些许天然气的味道了。“是啊，的确好闻。金属被天然气包裹起来的味道很棒。”他为此感到些得意，然然后勾紧王耀的肩。  
王耀心说你们两个明明就是想一对一来一发，为啥每次都要那我做话题扯到我头上，你们两坦诚相见剑对剑枪对枪地标记对方不好么？他见两个人又开始放各自的信息素争夺Alpha主导权了，无奈地又加倍放了一把自己的信息素出去。  
“消停点，要不是为了解决我的问题我也不想找你们。”王耀愉快地闻了闻被净化后的空气，果然还是他的信息素、钱的味道最好闻。

轿车到达目的地了，是酒店的门口。王耀领过司机递给他的房卡，与伊万和阿尔弗雷德去了酒店的顶层。他指指房门:“两位，我们到了。”然后拿出房卡，解开门锁后进入的是一间总统套房。  
这是专门为了他们这些人准备的，会议的后勤人员为了照顾最隐秘且身份高贵的贵宾，特地将这所城市里最豪华的酒店顶层总统套房为他们安排了。本来理应是一人一间的，但是考虑到他们现在的情况，王耀私下与工作人员说明他们有一些事情要谈，涉及到安全机密，必须要让他们三个在同一个房间进行。  
“你们的信息素释放得太多了，小心被路人投诉性骚扰。”王耀回头对两人说。  
伊万笑笑，示意王耀说：“这不影响我们接下来要做的事，投诉者只会哀求我满足他们。”他脱下大衣，对王耀说：“和你一样。”阿尔弗雷德也脱了他的西装外套，王耀给的备用衣服对他来讲有点窄，他忍了一路。  
“能不能让我满足，得看你们两是什么情况？”王耀爽快地也解开自己的领带。东方人的他身材虽然娇小，但是有世界上所有老人家都有的共同毛病那样，他起得很早、习惯去晨运、饮食均衡，长期的养生习惯下来他自然而然也有一身的肌肉。  
伊万和阿尔弗雷德早就见识过王耀的身材了，虽然已经是见怪不怪了，但每次看到王耀脱下衣服，露出毫无遮掩的身体时，他们的目光都无法再转向别的地方。王耀的身体实在太他妈的棒了，忍不住想要和他再来几炮。  
一想到这，伊万和阿尔弗雷德忍不住硬了。  
“你们真是心急，看来体力还绰绰有余。”王耀扫了眼他们凸起的裤裆，解开自己的发圈。墨色的黑发随之敢开，王耀只有在床上的时候才允许自己的头发解开束缚，随心所欲地搭在他的肩上。阿尔弗雷德回忆起不久前的夜晚刚邂逅王耀的时候，第一眼就觉得他若能够散发时俯视着自己，那该有多动人。而伊万觉得，每次他与王耀在床笫间交缠时，王耀散开的头发加上迷离的眼神，东方人特有的深棕色的瞳色，次次都是享受。  
他们脑中最棒的享受，今天就要实现了。  
“你们要去洗个澡吗？”王耀正解开他的衬衫扣子。他看伊万和阿尔弗雷德也都脱下了自己的衣服，不过似乎没有去浴室的想法。  
他们大概是忍不住了，年轻人实在性急。王耀走了过去，观察伊万的神色。伊万上半身已经脱得差不多了，精壮的胸肌随着他呼吸一摆一摆，是诱惑的身材。“伊万，你过来。”王耀见伊万的裤裆都像是要把他下身的两层布料戳出个洞，心想还是先满足他好了。  
伊万闻声，得意地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，开心地过去王耀身边。“耀，万尼亚忍得很辛苦。”他用下半身蹭了蹭王耀的身体。王耀被他如孩子般撒娇的动作弄得没办法，温柔地抚摸伊万浅金色的脑袋。“你先帮我把衣服脱了，然后我会给你。”  
伊万听到后，乖乖地摸向王耀的腰带，解开腰带后却没有猴急地脱下他的裤子，反而隔着衣料一点一点地蹭着王耀。  
王耀被明知道伊万向来在他想得到自己的时候，都会装作这种人畜无害的样子，骗取他的怜意与同情。于是他被这种故作可怜的姿态给取悦了，他亲吻伊万的嘴唇，伸出了舌头，给予伊万他的体液。  
在王耀与伊万亲吻的时候，阿尔弗雷德在一旁看着。  
阿尔弗雷德鼓起脸蛋，似乎对王耀的偏袒十分不满。他也不甘示弱地走到王耀的身旁，动作优雅得像锁定猎物的美洲狮，双眸在昏暗的灯光下亮得像一片波光粼粼的湖，美得摄人心弦。阿尔弗雷德在王耀的另一边，他放下平日里高高在上的姿态，卑微地在王耀面前跪下，他从王耀的小腿开始按摩，到腰，到肋骨，最后到王耀的脖颈。王耀见状，忍不住用手轻佻地搂着他，暗示阿尔弗雷德能够做出进一步的动作。  
两个人为了讨好王耀，开始用浑身解数去令王耀满足。  
开始进攻的是伊万。伊万离开了王耀的唇后，转向王耀的耳垂进攻。耳垂被柔软的舌头含住，一阵又一阵传来的电流甚是刺激。王耀见伊万如此主动，他也低下身子，抚摸和挑逗伊万的胸口。  
“我们可不能冷落了阿尔弗雷德。”王耀这么说着，手指在阿尔弗雷德浓金色的发旋处打转，抚弄翘起的一缕头发。那是鲜为人知的、超级大国的软肋，一抚弄就会让他浑身发软的秘密机关。“嗯……”见美国年轻人的脸庞染上红晕，喘息也更为急促，王耀眼底的琥珀色也加深了。“帮我口吧，美国甜心。”  
“如你所愿， my sugar daddy。”甜甜腻腻地答应着，阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地拉开王耀的西装裤链，解放出那尺寸可观的伟物。王耀虽然是亚洲人，但胯下那根一点不差欧美人，此刻正在阿尔弗雷德来回揉弄的指间逐渐膨胀，散发出浓郁的麝香和铜臭。阿尔弗雷德吞了吞口水。  
再也无法忍耐，阿尔弗雷德张开双唇，开始卖力地吞吐着这根能为他带来极乐的老二。他做的很好，总是塞满食物的口腔现在被性器塞满，也毫无呕吐反射，于是他更肆无忌惮地用深喉取悦着这个亚洲男人。王耀原本云淡风轻的表情也被这大胆刺激的举动扰乱，情欲染红了他素白的脸颊，低沉的喘息又被伊万贴上来的吻吞入。  
“耀，你开心吗？”阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁，脸红红地看着王耀眼底的笑意，期待着王耀会对他继续做出什么。他看到王耀搭上了自己的肩，激动地让王耀过来，好让王耀能够拥抱自己。  
王耀笑意盈盈，张开他拥有薄唇的口，往阿尔弗雷德的腺体一咬——  
阿尔弗雷德的脑子一片空白，他短短几秒钟内除了王耀的脸什么都看不到。他只觉得王耀的脸是他的全部、他的世界，而他只要一切都能听从王耀就好了。他被王耀的信息素统治了，他的身体本来就混杂了伊万天然气味的信息素，时间才过不久，就被又被另一个信息素支配了。金钱的信息素与天然气味的信息素不同，被注入体内的感觉没那么痛苦，只是在刚开始的时候有一阵奇妙的酸痛，毕竟身为Alpha还是会有生理本能上被侮辱的感觉。但是渐渐地，他适应了这个过程，就不再觉得奇怪了，他只觉得屈辱自己的不过是伪装成信息素的钱，是王耀的灵魂，是他的渴望。  
伊万见阿尔弗雷德被王耀标记的情况，评价道:“他还不习惯。”饶有趣味地分开阿尔弗雷德的腿，让他完全暴露在金钱味道之中。王耀标记完阿尔弗雷德，就转头盯着伊万的腺体。他已经发情了，深棕色的瞳孔隔壁布满红红的血丝。伊万知道王耀的这幅样子，是他平日忍耐自己的欲望太久导致的。  
王耀不愿意为了自己的生理需求而随意去标记任何一个Omega，用他的话来讲，是原则问题。王耀觉得因为自己的需求，满足一己私欲而随意标记就是场掠夺，而他的理念，与那些同流合污脑子里只有自己利益的Alpha不同，他更愿意大家能够和平共处，在只有同类的群体中相互满足。  
伊万太熟悉王耀了，过去他一遍遍标记过王耀的腺体，每次标记时能够感受到王耀信息素带来的冲动。王耀有几次被逼到绝路，找不到能够标记的对象，那时候他疯魔起来，差点想用近乎自残的方式提取自己的信息素，注射进自己的腺体中。那样子太恐怖了，连伊万也不敢靠近，王耀疯起来连伊万都害怕。  
不过伊万最终还是能标记王耀。这是伊万最自豪的点。他亲眼看到王耀接受自己的信息素后享受的表情，亲眼看到王耀闻到他天然气的味道后意犹未尽继续与他亲吻，祈求他能够给更多的样子。“你的信息素极具有进攻性，而且往往止不住就往外放一堆。不如就全给我吧，只有我才能得到你的全部。”王耀曾经对他说。  
那么他也乐意把他的天然气全部贡献给王耀，能让他最熟悉、最理想、也最能了解自己的人能够继续维持他的原则，坚定地在众多国家中一枝独秀。  
现在王耀的意思，估计是他想要标记自己了。伊万主动伸出自己的肩膀，露出他的腺体。来标记我吧，伊万想。伊万深呼吸一口，感受王耀的信息素。他能理解现在阿尔弗雷德失神的样子，虽然他一直以来都嘲笑阿尔弗雷德要不是天生是个Alpha的话，简直是人人都能标记的Omega，不怕被标记过就注定了所属权那种。但是阿尔弗雷德即使所有Alpha的信息素都能抵御，甚至连他的都能够熬过去，就是不能躲过王耀的，不能离开王耀的。因为伊万清楚，王耀的信息素特别之处在于，初次感觉的时候并没有太大反应，但是随着王耀信息素释放的量越来越大，如洪水猛兽一样阻挡不及，又如浇上了蜂蜜的毒药一般至甘至爱，让人闻到就止不住腿软，跪倒在金钱的魅力下。  
王耀熟悉地找到了伊万的腺体，对准他后颈的柔软处标记。一阵微痛让伊万感受到刚才阿尔弗雷德同样的感受，但是他们之间标记过太多次了，习惯于疼痛的伊万已经快要忘记这种感觉。他只感到自己血液里的天然气与石油，满满地流逝，随着王耀信息素的填充，转变为更具价值的东西。令人喜悦的是，他渴望这种东西，他获得更多，就更加充满精神与动力——他还想要更多。  
“耀，我、我快不行了——”阿尔弗雷德一旁呻吟，声线带上了伪装的哭腔，真是惹人不快的噪音。他已经浑身泛上情欲煎熬的粉红，修长的手指难耐地伸入自己的后穴，却得不到疏解。  
会哭的孩子有糖吃。王耀叹了口气，示意阿尔弗雷德坐上来自己动。  
阿尔弗雷德身体几乎是机械性地挪动过去，他用两手的食指与中指分开自己的穴口。“不用心急，我会满足你。”王耀注视着阿尔弗雷德对着自己的老二缓缓坐下，一插到底。阿尔弗雷德确定自己已经完全吃进了王耀的东西，开始按捺不住情欲，运动自己的腰腹，用最简单的力量去开始原始的行为。  
王耀因为进入了阿尔弗雷德的身体后，发情的狠劲稍微减轻些，但他仍是口干舌燥，想要先操射阿尔弗雷德，让他重新动起情来，再哀求自己能满足他。伊万明白王耀的心思，他们是多年的床伴，清楚王耀在想什么。伊万本来也想加入欺负阿尔弗雷德的行列中，可阿尔弗雷德不久前被自己操过一遍了，再和王耀一起操他似乎占去王耀的便宜，他不得不放弃这种想法。  
于是伊万也把他的老二伸向王耀，让王耀把这玩意撸得更硬。王耀自然而然用手掌包裹伊万的阳/具，熟练地开始套弄，他手在动的同时，有力的腰部也不忘向上顶，对着阿尔弗雷德最敏感的那处狠狠地怼过去，让阿尔弗雷德口里只能发出阵阵呻吟。  
“你之前没把他操爽？哪有这么浪，一上来就叫。”王耀觉得阿尔弗雷德夹得他的确紧，动起来确实是爽，就是太吵了。他不耐烦地放开伊万的老二，然后用手指塞住阿尔弗雷德的嘴。王耀的手指纤长，在阿尔弗雷德的口腔里肆意玩弄，让阿尔弗雷德一会儿窒息一会儿又饱受空气中金钱气味的侵略。  
“给我再动快点，你自以为豪的世界第一力量去哪了？一下子就受不了了？”王耀加快了速度，示意阿尔弗雷德必须跟上他。“你他妈是嫌太爽不想动是吧。”一向彬彬有礼的王耀也只有在这时候才能说出脏话。  
“Da、Daddy……饶了我吧……太爽了、哈啊！使不上力气……”阿尔弗雷德被粗暴的对待，说话只能断断续续的。但他并不讨厌被过分的对待，不如说正合他意。于是他又讨好似的，轻啄黑发男人的脸侧和喉结，恳求他能换一个更舒服的姿势。  
善心大发的王耀把金发的男人按倒在床上，居高临下地审视着这副年轻美妙、富有性张力的躯体，因快感而不断扭动，床单也被皱褶搅乱。王耀胯下宛如安上了全新的马达，打桩机般一下一下地撞入阿尔弗雷德的后穴，精准无误地给予那一点冲击。阿尔弗雷德在这猛烈的攻势下淫叫连连，粉嫩的舌尖都暴露在空气中，涎液从嘴角滴落。  
伊万也被这过分情色的氛围所感染，他俯下身去亲吻舔弄，为阿尔弗雷德已经亮晶晶、湿漉漉的下颚和前胸，增添了更多的水迹。  
操干了没多久，阿尔弗雷德便在双重夹击之下，丢脸地哭叫着泄了出来，优美流畅的肌肉线条因快感而紧绷着、痉挛着。这不能怪他，早些时候伊万把他欺负的有些狠了，现在他的身体异常敏感，碰到哪都会有高热的电流通过。  
“啊啊……Daddy……钱的味道、好棒……我好喜欢……”被快感袭卷的脑袋一片混沌，阿尔弗雷德两眼涣散地望着两个男人的身影，嘴里嘟囔着什么胡话。  
伊万见阿尔弗雷德一脸餍足地沉浸在高潮的余韵中了，看来下一个就要轮到他了。只见王耀离开阿尔弗雷德的身体后，他胯下的巨物还是坚挺的，阿尔弗雷德已经被他操射了，但是王耀仍然没有满足。  
王耀完全被情欲支配了，这是好几天没有解决生理问题的必然结果。他生来信息素就分泌旺盛，过去他有上司安排固定的Omega来发泄，才能勉强维系发情期时候的理智。但进入了现代，被教导人人生而平等的理念后，他发现过去封建社会里上司的做法是错误的，Alpha不应该粗暴地对待任何一个Omega，即使是Omega主动包围自己求操，也不过是受信息素的支配，并不算他们的主观看法。以至于王耀从开始于各国接触时起，就一直忍耐自己。  
如今长期忍耐的他得到一个宣泄口。他能够将自以为是的年轻大国操哭，将多年来对他掠夺的北方大国服从，将他们的气味全部掠夺，什么金属味、天然气味，都比不过他的金钱味！“伊万，我允许你选好一个舒服的姿势。”王耀紧盯着伊万，他想伊万要是反抗，他就给一他来一拳，让伊万先被自己打一顿，再被自己操一顿。“你说你会满足我，怎么我看不如阿尔弗雷德。”王耀冷笑。  
伊万觉得自己被看轻了，他又想到阿尔弗雷德才嘲笑过自己的床技不如他，实在不可理喻。他爬到王耀身边，弓起自己背，作出一个匍匐的姿势，对王耀说：“相信我，我会比他好。”王耀没有说话，他起身半跪在床上，让自己的伟物慢慢探索伊万的后穴。“在操翻你之前，让我再标记你。”王耀的舌头从伊万的后背开始舔，一道湿湿滑滑的水痕自下而上游过，最后终点停留在伊万的腺体上。  
“耀，尽情地标记我吧。”伊万放松了自己的身躯，他尽力让自己全身的肌肉都感到轻松。然后王耀满足地舔了舔他的腺体，尖牙咬破皮肤注入信息素时，伊万的后穴也被王耀插了进去。“嗯、啊、嗯——”伊万忍不住发出呻吟。  
王耀标记完毕，微微起身，双手搂着伊万的腰，伊万的身躯比阿尔弗雷德要雄壮，他感觉有点像抱着个抱枕。他开始继续意犹未尽的律动，胯下反复地撞击伊万的屁股，水渍旖旎的声音布满了整个卧室。王耀觉得伊万的身体动起来比阿尔弗雷德的有意思多了，他拍了下伊万的屁股，让清脆的响声随着身体晃动的幅度交错。  
伊万也忍受不了王耀一进来就猛烈的攻势，反复被顶撞的前列腺带来如浪花般一波又一波的快乐。他前面硬的发疼，顶端都已经不少的清液，可是王耀故意握着他的手，不让他能够抚慰自己的老二。王耀一手禁锢伊万的双手，另一只手却继续在拍打伊万的身体。伊万的两瓣屁股都被拍红了，可王耀仍然觉得不尽兴。  
紧接着，王耀放开伊万的手腕，改向握着他的老二。“你想射，是不是？”王耀在伊万耳边问。他的手只是往伊万最舒服的地方轻轻略过，更多情况下更多情况下他只往不算太敏感的柱体进攻。伊万他忍不住几乎要射了，可在他想要更多时王耀就是无情地收回了手，而他渐渐忘记前端的快感后，王耀的手又开始进攻。  
“万尼亚想要——”他只能对王耀撒娇。“耀，我亲爱的耀，求求你给我。”伊万主动迎合王耀的撞击，这是他鲜为人知的一面。王耀乐于看到伊万任性的样子，他被信息素控制的邪念得到了些许收敛，伊万漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛将他拉回理性。王耀抽出自己的老二，让伊万转了个身。  
他捧着伊万额脸，再次插进伊万的体内。“来，万尼亚——我们一起——”王耀说完，猛地加快抽插的速度，让伊万不由得崩溃地大叫。伊万被王耀的热情带动了，他眼中只有王耀深棕色的的瞳孔，他脑子里的电流数字从微量的毫安变得越来越大，电表接近过燃烧的边缘了。  
“耀，我是你的，我只能是你的……”伊万的身体忍不住抽搐，他的大腿在发抖。王耀听到伊万口中只能呼叫自己的名字，他闻到伊万身体发出的信息素味道只有自己的，也忍不住喜悦，达到了巅峰。  
“哈、哈……”高潮过后，伊万也瘫倒在床上。  
这个酒店接近快四十多平方米的空间里都是石油、金属和钱的味道，味道浓烈得就连走廊路过的人都能闻见。可是外面的工作人员知道，房间里面的三位都是身份地位在世界上最高的人，他们不敢偷听里面的秘密，只能隐约听到屋子里传来的叫喊、水声和衣物撕裂的声音，估计可能里面在商量最新的机密吧。

第二天的会议上，王耀、伊万和阿尔弗雷德到达会场时，在场的其他国家发现这三人身上都散发同一种混合的信息素气味。  
“小阿尔弗，你们昨天开完会后是去研究最新的清洁能源了吗？”弗朗西斯亲昵地去勾阿尔弗雷德的肩，想要打听他们这三个实力前三的国家昨天散会后做了什么。  
没想到阿尔弗雷德受到惊吓般身体一闪，躲开了阿尔弗雷德的手，手扶了扶自己的德/州说：“哪里呀，弗朗西斯，我们没有干什么。”  
伊万听到了他们的对话，笑咪咪地把手搭在弗朗西斯肩上：“我们只是会后多部分国际事务进行了合理的交涉，比如天然气的交易一类的？”伊万转头看了看走过来的王耀。  
王耀面无表情地看着伊万和阿尔弗雷德两个人，找了个地方掐掉手上的烟。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇红色，含少量金钱  
> This chapter is Russia x China with little America x China

伊万仍记得第一次遇见王耀时候，王耀疲惫而又坚韧的脸。那是张奇特的面孔，王耀具有的东方人的光滑的脸、东方人黑直的长发，和长期以来他所在世界想象中的一样东方人的形象，却又不太一样：他是个Alpha，一个拥有金钱味信息素的Alpha，与西方世界幻想遥远的东方都是身体柔软、声音甜美的美丽Omega不同。

曾几何时，伊万也对这种印象苦恼：他身处欧陆的最东边，接壤的是广袤的西伯利亚，对于欧洲的其他人而言他就是不折不扣的东方人，以至于基尔伯特当初第一眼时候还以为他是一个Omega。“你不是Omega是什么？你看看你的眼睛，紫罗兰色的，明亮的眼睛——”基尔伯特尚是小孩时，与他初次见面的战斗中叫嚣。“你是弱小的俄/罗/斯，就该臣服于、听从于文明的西方，原始人。”可以说，基本上欧陆各国对东方的印象，都是未开化的、原始的——也应该被统治的。文明相对发达的一方往往都会轻蔑且傲慢地看低弱势的文明，真是可怕的偏见。

不得不说，这成为了伊万日后变得强大的其中一点微不足道的动力，甚至连他自己也没有意识到的动力。在伊万看来，他属于什么呢？他是西方国家吗？不，他在欧洲没有朋友。西欧、中欧的人对他充满了恐惧，觉得他是随时能够入侵、征服的暴君，是令人将意志被迫屈服的无情者，是邪恶与绝望的代表。然而他是东方人吗？虽然他是王耀的邻居，但也说明不了什么。他没有东方人清一色的黑色头发，他的头发是浅金色的；他没有东方人深棕色的，仿佛能把一切都能看透的瞳孔，他的眼睛是紫色的；他没有东方人亲溶于水的血缘关系，他的姐姐被伤害得极深却又不得听从于他、他的妹妹盲目地追随着他，可他知道这都不是正常的。

伊万他想，他也希望能够找到一个朋友。

于是王耀就出现了。王耀的出现与其说伊万找到了一个朋友，倒不如说找到了一个合作伙伴。王耀从未把他当成朋友。王耀的想法很直白，却也不易让人拒绝。他是活了几千年的国家了，他能一眼就知道所有与他攀上关系的国际心底里的算盘是什么。“在我面前你们都是年轻人。”王耀故意释放出他的信息素，是金钱的味道。这味道现在大家都很喜欢。以至于王耀发现了他的信息素最近越来越有用后，他就顺其自然最大地利用自己的信息素，去达成一个个能让他满足的交易。

被欧盟制裁、被阿尔弗雷德哄骗进行休克疗法后的伊万，现在穷的响叮当。他急需这种金钱的气息。是爱，还是友谊，在国家的利益面前？这种小问题已经微不足道了。伊万长期以来对外界有无数的幻想，可是他是最现实的行动者作风——这点与阿尔弗雷德正好相反，阿尔弗雷德尽管他口口声声说是现实主义者，脑子里装的都是不知道哪个宇宙里搬过来的理想主义。

他早就看穿了那个美国年轻人鲜活的面孔之下，开始僵化的心脏。迟早的事情，他想，阿尔弗雷德迟早也会和他一样，殷切地期盼着勾搭上王耀，从他那副美妙的躯体索求自己想要的东西。阿尔弗雷德是想让他那金属味的信息素包裹着王耀，伊万盯着王耀的脖颈附近。他用鼻腔仔细分辨，王耀身体处传来的信息素味道已经不是单纯的金钱味了，已经冗杂了刺鼻的铁锈般的金属味，象征着高新科技的、难闻的金属味。

“伊万？你怎么在这里？”王耀摇下车窗，意外地发现凌晨3点的路口居然还站着这么一个等待的人。“明天还有会议，你不早点休息吗？”他问。

伊万不悦地释放了自己的一些信息素，清冷的夜空中瞬时一股石油的味道。王耀皱眉闻了闻，本来还想吸口烟的他放弃了拿出打火机的想法，他觉得现在点火简直就是刻意制造事故现场，从阿尔弗雷德家开走的兰博基尼也就毁了。

“你不用介意，想吸烟就吸。”伊万见王耀下了车，把手伸进口袋里又缩回去，觉得有点好笑。他的信息素释放向来止不住量，稍微释放一点点的剂量就比其他Alpha要能震慑身边人。本应这种情况应该会导致相当大的困扰，比如随便走在街上就会遇到一堆被影响的Omega围着自己求//操。但是伊万的信息素实在是太恐怖了，没几个Omega愿意闻着石油被//干的，宁愿定期让他打抑制剂或者随意让他去找别的Alpha解决生理问题。

“算了，我现在没这个兴致。”王耀走近了他，看着他紫色的眼睛，发现伊万的眼睛里只倒映着自己的身影。王耀叹了一口气，给伊万一个拥抱。“我现在的兴致，是你。”王耀没说假话。  
伊万感到王耀的体温是温暖的，应该说要比他要温暖。“你的发//情//期结束了？”他知道以往这时候王耀都会刻意隐瞒自己的情况，不被其他人知道，然后找上他来解决。伊万见王耀看起来心情不错，想必他今晚已经解决了问题，不需要自己了。可王耀为什么还说对他有兴趣呢？  
“我现在的兴致，是你。”王耀把头埋在伊万的围巾下，又重复了一遍。他的手指伸向伊万的腺体，那是伊万最薄弱的一处，没人敢轻易接触这暴君的珍宝。王耀能感受到那位置温度异常地高，乍摸过去还有烫手的错觉，是他的发//情//期到了吗？王耀没有再猜测更多，如果是伊万的发//情//期也到了，那就正好一起解决；如果只是简单的体温异常，也不会影响什么，反正结果一样。  
伊万的头蹭了蹭王耀的手，他也搂着王耀的背。刚才闻到王耀身上夹杂着的恶心味道已经没有了，他觉得王耀越接近他，越向他作出进一步的安抚，他更加能感受到王耀自身信息素的味道。阿尔弗雷德那小鬼炫耀一般标记王耀后，他肯定得意极了，伊万想。伊万几乎能想象得到王耀几小时前如何与阿尔弗雷德度过的销魂一夜，他标记王耀仅仅是想要证明下一个被征服的Alpha行列中有王耀，是有金钱信息素味道的王耀。然而幼稚的行为是最简单也最能挑起成年人的怒火，一如他刚刚见到王耀下车时那样。  
不过看现在这情况，阿尔弗雷德的经验还是太年轻了——伊万早就猜得到。他与阿尔弗雷德的关系比跟王耀的要早，几乎是在阿尔弗雷德刚脱离亚瑟的教导、开始自己独立之时就已经维系着他们的关系。阿尔弗雷尔的腺体他不知道标记过多少次了，伊万看过阿尔弗雷德不适应天然气味信息素被入侵到他铁锈味的痛苦模样，看过阿尔弗雷德不服输让空气都是战场一般布满血腥般的金属味、企图盖过他石油味的盛气凌人样子，也看过他脱下自己的德//州，回归到最初纯真无暇的眼神，骗取自己信任，获得有用情报的狡猾脸蛋。伊万知道，阿尔弗雷德约王耀的目的太幼稚了。他想依靠原始的手段来证明自己的强大，却几乎忽略了社会法则的周旋技巧。  
王耀的声音充满诱惑，像邀请客人参加晚会盛宴，“我近乎打了一年的抑制剂，太久没干这事。”他握住伊万的手，放在自己的后肩。“要不是最近全世界都对我信息素敏感，我不想麻烦你。”王耀让伊万也能触碰到他高热的温度，他的温度在这深夜中如蜡烛火焰散发出的热量一样融化着空气的湿冷，伊万忍不住手指在王耀的腺体上摩挲。  
那块平常光滑的皮肤上有几个愈合中的印子，大概是阿尔弗雷德留下的。伊万冷笑着加大了手上的力度，手指陷在那几个凹陷里，用指甲抠进肉里。阿尔弗雷德以为他标记了王耀就能支配这个Alpha，就能证明他的强大，真不知道该说是天真还是愚蠢。总该有人让他清醒，这只是他堕落的一步，他会折服在这金钱的味道下的，而在那之前，需要让他回忆起天然气的味道。  
这些许的刺痛没有干扰王耀的情绪，他拉开一点伊万的围巾，嘴唇贴上伊万脖子上的皮肤，却故意绕开发烫的腺体，只在周围逡巡，留下一串火热的触觉。  
伊万不满足于这样的挑逗，他用力揽住王耀的腰将人抱起，向前大跨几步把王耀抵在那辆车上吻住那双艳红的唇。他想把阿尔弗雷德在王耀身上留下的痕迹都覆盖掉，就从嘴唇开始。  
王耀挣扎着别开头，“这是我从阿尔弗那‘借’的车。”他可不想在还车的时候还要清洗一遍车子，阿尔弗雷德那家伙肯定会怀疑他都对这辆车做了什么的。  
伊万笑了笑，“没关系，大不了重新买一台给他，我们都不缺这点钱。”更何况，这种事他和阿尔弗雷德就做得不少，他很清楚这种时候王耀只不过是想换个地方，但他并不想让王耀如愿，他想让王耀知道他对王耀找其他人有很大意见，即使他们并没有约定过他们之间不能找其他人，即使他自己也有过跟阿尔弗雷德的关系。他捏着王耀的下巴，拇指在那片柔软的下唇上打转，“你很在意他怎么想你会在这车上做什么吗？”  
王耀嗤了一声，“不在意。”在意也没有办法改变伊万的想法，他干脆就扯开面前男人的大衣，隔着那薄薄的贴身T恤抚摸其下分明的腹肌。  
从明显加重的喘息声和突然浓郁的石油气味来看，伊万明显很是受用，但他并不只想要这样，他想要王耀为他做得更多，“阿尔弗雷德知道我们在他的车上做爱会想要杀了我们吧。”当然不会，只是王耀估计会因此一不做二不休，让他们彻底在车上玩个够。  
“那就让他来试试吧，”王耀一边摸进伊万的裤头，一边不在意地回话，“假如他做得到的话。”他灵活地绕过内裤的限制触碰到伊万早就硬起来的阴茎，在上面滑动着手指。  
“耀，”伊万舒服地叹息出声，“可你还什么都没有脱掉，我还没能触碰到你，而我已经快要到了，这不公平。”他故意用往常王耀最不能拒绝的撒娇语气配上下垂的眉眼，他有把握这次也不例外，亚/洲/人会在他面前展露自己。  
可这次不对，“你不会乐意看到的。”王耀冷漠地拒绝了，还把手抽出来随意地在他衣服上擦了擦，“既然你不想先缓解一下，那你就先帮我一次。”  
伊万明白他的意思，但他不想就这样放弃，他可以自己动手，反正王耀也不会阻止他的。这么想着，他蹲下来，双手扶着王耀稍显单薄的胯骨，用嘴叼着垂下来的衬衫下摆一点点往上掀开。借着不远处的路灯和微弱的月亮，他能看到那下面斑驳的痕迹，除了星星点点的吻痕，还有没褪去的手印。  
这些都是阿尔弗雷德的另一种“标记”，其实按王耀的性格，他在阿尔弗雷德身上留下的只会更多而不会少，但伊万现在是真的不乐意看到这些。他循着吻痕一个个吻过去，用自己的气味覆盖掉阿尔弗雷德的。  
他追随着一路向下的痕迹来到王耀的西装裤前，不清楚拉链是什么时候被拉开的，又或者他从阿尔弗雷德家出来的时候就没拉上，这方便了他的动作。他扯下裤子，隔着内裤舔了舔那硬热的前端，感受到王耀抓着他头发的力度，愈发兴奋起来。  
伊万抬起头看着王耀的面孔，那熟悉的冷静不见了，取而代之的是他深陷情/欲的样子，涣散的瞳孔和紧抿的嘴唇，即使满脸春色也仿佛是清纯的处子。他咬着王耀的内裤拉开，释放出内里那根期待已久的硬物。  
随着他炫耀似得伸出舌头将那膨胀的头部接入口中，金钱的味道就扩散开来把两人包裹着住，沐浴在这信息素的气味中，伊万觉得自己仅仅是含着他的老二，都能因为这绝佳的嗅觉和视觉刺激射出来了。  
伊万忍着冲动，前后摇摆着头吞吐着王耀的阴茎，时不时缩紧喉咙给他来一个深喉，收获的是在扯痛头皮的拉扯后在头顶轻轻的抚摸。待他觉得王耀濒临高潮的时候，最后舔了一圈头部就吐了出来，“我还没进去那里呢。”他说着，站起来的时候扶着黑发男人转过了身，让人趴在车门上的同时，手指带着流出来的前液插进王耀的后穴，意外的那里并不很紧张，还带有使用后的水痕。  
“嗯……”王耀呻吟出声，“你可以直接进来，我刚清理完没多久。”伊万等待的就是王耀的这句同意。于是他如愿以偿地进入了王耀的身体，感受湿润而又狭窄的甬道带来的快意。“那个脑子里只有汉堡和可乐的家伙没有满足你？”他用力顶了顶，惹得王耀身体阵阵酥麻，背和腰止不住左右摇晃，有力的小腿此时变得酸软，因为重力的缘故未免想要下坠，却被伊万扶起，只能老实地支撑在半空。  
“你觉得、我、就这么容易满足？”王耀因为的双颊因为情动变得微红，加上他不久之前才喝过几杯酒，酒精通过血管流动在他的全身，整个人透着一股餍足慵懒的气息。“所以你来找我？”伊万带着点委屈，俯身在王耀的耳边轻声问道，身下的速度放慢了，故意只在浅处磨蹭。  
“哦、嗯……我，没想过会在这里遇到你。”不满足于伊万这磨人的温柔，王耀回答的心不在焉。伊万见王耀没有直接回答他的问题，手恶劣的挑逗王耀的阴/茎，刺激着前端让它变得更硬，却一直达不到巅峰。王耀被刺激得差点站不稳，手颤抖地扶着车门。“说起来，比起你我的家、这里不是离阿尔弗家更近么……你、嗯、你为什么会在这里？”他问伊万。  
伊万把脸埋进王耀的发丝里，“这不关你事，我们之间又没那么亲密。”他并不是很想在王耀面前承认自己是想跟阿尔弗雷德来一发的，这大概比得上前一天签完协议，第二天翻脸不认的生意人。比起阿尔弗雷德，伊万的道德观念还是要高些，即使同是资本主义国家。  
王耀扭过头想要摆脱头发里那股湿润的感觉，“那我想、你应该知道，我跟阿尔弗、我们之间的关系也……”话没说完，伊万就着这个姿势用嘴堵住了王耀想说的话， 来不及咽下的唾液在摇晃下滴落，分开时划出一道银丝。“这不用你说，现在是我，是我在你身体里，是我才能满足你。”他强硬地每说一句就停下来咬一下王耀的嘴唇，仿佛想在上面也留下几个牙印。  
随着语气的加重，他大力冲撞着王耀体内早就退化掉的应是生殖腔的地方，仿佛想要操/进去一样，不再压抑自己成结的冲动，在他体内深处张开自己的结。“记住我给你带来的感觉。”他一边保持着结在王耀体内的动作，一边快速撸/动着王耀的阴/茎，让他在一阵紧绷之后射在车门上。  
释放过后的王耀靠在伊万身上，满意地长叹一声，“可今晚过后，你的发//情//期还未结束吧？我也不可能一天就结束。”他从口袋掏出一盒烟，倒出一根放在嘴里叼着，闻着空气中金钱和石油混杂的味道很是惬意，“不如我们明天再解决？你应该还没满足。对了，你觉得阿尔弗也一起加入怎样？”王耀发出下一个邀请。  
伊万皱了皱眉头，“你知道的，我要先找阿尔弗雷德的麻烦。”即使先与王耀抒发了一次情/欲，他跟阿尔弗雷德的帐还没算完，以为现在就能对他、对王耀动手，在他们两人之间挑拨离间，这个年轻的国/度还是过于自大了。  
王耀无所谓地耸耸肩，“正好，那完事后，我再来找你们吧。”他站起来，把衣服整理好打开车门坐到副驾驶，“你来开车？我想这台车你也很熟悉了。”  
伊万摇摇头，示意王耀可以先在车上休息。王耀想想，伸了个懒腰，觉得眼皮有些沉，也是时候该睡一觉了，于是他闭上眼。

到了酒店楼下，伊万抱起王耀，用自己宽厚的大衣紧紧搂着他，生怕深夜的阴凉会带走他的丝丝体温。今晚的风不大，但是已然入秋的凉爽下待久了，总会有些寒意。纵使伊万知道王耀的身体很好，这一点点低温度并不会影响他，并且他家现在经济发展得也很好，王耀不可能会感冒。可伊万仍是这样做了。在体贴地对待情人上，俄/罗/斯人细腻的心思要比谁都要温柔，就像他们对待自己家的猫一样。

他从王耀的衣服里摸索出一支喷雾，是能够消除信息素味道的空气净化剂。伊万留恋地吸了吸附近的空气，鼻腔的流入的冰冷气流卷来金钱的味道，多么神圣、美丽、摄人心魂的味道！紧随其后的，还有他熟悉的石油味，这世上属于他自己的，最安心的气息。

伊万今夜满足了。他没有白白浪费时间选择等待，也没有像丧家之犬一样徒劳无果地错过王耀的邀约，他得到他想要的了。更添多一份惊喜的是，王耀的热情出乎他的想象，为他带来了更多美妙。金钱的味道实在诱人，可如今的伊万而言，比金钱味道更诱人的，是散发着这种味道的人——他想要王耀更多。

不过在与王耀再来度过一个美好的夜晚前，他还有件重要的事情去做。伊万边抱着王耀，边走回他们的房间。王耀似乎已经睡沉了，连续两场大战的他体力消耗得有点多，正舒舒服服地在伊万的怀里酣睡。

明天会议结束后，该好好给阿尔弗雷德一个教训，竟敢偷吃独食。伊万关上门，结束这个迷人的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑三角太好吃了！！


End file.
